1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to baggage, and more particularly to a carrying bag for cans of motion picture film of various sizes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Reels of motion picture film of various standard sizes. such as 400, 800, 1200 and 1600 foot reels of 16 or 35 mm film are usually packed, stored and carried in flat cylindrical metal containers called "cans". Longer motion picture films of course require larger reels and cans of relatively large diameter, so film cans are of a number of standard sizes to suit the ordinary range of film lengths.
Although there are a wide variety of specialized carrying bags for photographic film, equipment and accessories, no commercially available carrying bag is particularly well suited to carrying several cans of motion picture film of different sizes. Films are currently usually carried in rigid corrugated board or plastic or metal cases, often sized to carry several reels of film, but only reels of the same size, such as three 1200 foot reels of film.